To Orre
by Yuukimari
Summary: Sequel to Foretelling and Travel (which is a sequel to Ilex Forest) MayXDrew their traveling time to Orre. Please don't read unless you've read the other two! I promise it'll be worth the read! :D Rated T for language and fluff :3 THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEW PLEASE! XD
1. Chapter 1

** Hey! I'm finally back with the sequel! Well here's the first chapter and I know some of you are thinking that the last sequel didn't really have a point but it kinda did. I know I could've just added some clip ins of the important things that happened in the story if I skipped time but I feel like that doesn't really suit the story too well. I enjoy working through it completely but since I've had comments like that, I'm intending on making this sequel (which will be the travel to Orre) most action filled than the last one and not just fluff and all that filler stuff :P Just to let you guys know, even though I've already said this, there will probably be more sequels since one, this story is long, and two, I get annoyed with 15 or more chapters so this will be a short sequel and then the next will be a longer one (about their visit in Orre) and I'll go from their. I know this seems very hassle-some to keep reading but if you do, I promise you'll love it! It won't be cheesy nor will it be like something someone has already created. (I know this because I read lots of fanfiction and their isn't a really really good fanfic for May and Drew yet I do believe. No offense). So now that that's all said, DISCLAIMER! :D**

**Drew: Yuukimari doesn't own Pokémon nor any characters, places or things mentioned from Pokémon. **

Chapter 1

Drew followed May to their room, trying no to think about the sickening possibility that the same Sneasle that has taunted May's mind so much was there on the boat with them. He shook the thought out of his head, attempting to focus on May and what he was previously concerned about.

"Hey May?" Drew asked after they had already entered their room and started to unpack their luggage that was already in the room.

"Yeah?" May asked, not really paying attention. Drew hesitated. He didn't know how she'd react to such an out of character question.

'What am I so scared of?' Drew thought, mustering up courage.

"I was thinking that this may be a good chance to try new things so... could we act like a couple today?" Drew questioned, not looking at her. May stopped what she was doing and looked at Drew, who was currently putting his clothes in the dresser.

"What?" May said, shocked.

"Well, I was hoping we could just try it for a day. I just thought that maybe it'd be nice to see what it'd be like... you know, dating." Drew replied, blushing but hiding it. May blushed deeply and thought for a few minutes, turning back to her clothes that she was hanging up in the closet. She finished and glanced at Drew who's mind was racing with his heart.

'Why don't I? It's not like it'll be bad. Would it? I mean, it wouldn't hurt right? What do we have to lose?' May thought. She knew that their friendship could be lost if she said yes but she also knew that Drew would probably just be cold for a little bit and then back to normal soon enough.

"Yeah, I guess we can try it." May said, zipping up her suitcase and putting it in the closet under her clothes. Drew looked at her with shocked eyes but soon turned back to finish and zip up his suitcase. He smiled to himself.

"Cool, so what did you want to do first? I bet you already have a schedule that you wanted to go through, right?" Drew teased as he placed his suitcase beside the dresser. May laughed.

"No actually." May smiled, closing the closet and turning to face Drew. Drew leaned against the wall, a bed being the only thing between him and his brunette.

"No? Well I'm sure we can find something to do. Without Jayy of course." Drew said, his usual cocky smirk gracing his lips.

"Oh fine. So what would you like to do?" May chuckled, rolling her eyes at him. Drew thought for a minute.

"Let's just walk around the cruise." Drew offered. May looked at him curiously but nodded. Drew went to her and took her hand gently before leading her out of the room. They walked around, looking at all the things that they could do. Eyes followed their every move, May and Drew oblivious to them. The cruise departed from Goldenrod and headed for Orre.

"How long are we going to be on this cruise again?" May asked Drew as they walked, hand in hand.

"About 4 days. We're getting to Orre around 4-ish on Saturday." Drew replied, leading her back to their room so they could figure out what they wanted to do. Thanks to Brianna's wealth, the tickets were all-inclusive for the cruise ride to Orre.

"Oh okay. So I was hoping we could go swimming for a little bit and then eat?" May suggested. Drew glanced at her and nodded.

"Yeah. Why don't we eat on the deck? I can call ahead and get a reservation for our own private spot so we can let our pokemon out as well. Otherwise we'll probably be stuck at one of those cheesy, two peope tables." Drew offered.

"Good point. I'm surprised you didn't allow us to get the cheesy table since we're supposed to act as a couple today." May teased, grinning. Drew laughed a little when he looked at her before wrapping his arm around her shoulder, his hand still holding hers.

"Well I know what you like so I don't want to push my luck on trying to be on the more romantic side." Drew replied honestly. May smiled softly, blushing but not looking at him. She never knew that the sarcastic, teasing, cocky Drew could also be thoughtful and charming.

"Good. Thank you for giving me my space." May smiled at Drew. Drew nodded.

"I have been the whole time we've been traveling." Drew shrugged and detached himself from May to open up their room with the card. He went to get his swim trunks from the dresser.

"The whole time?!" May exclaimed, shocked as she walked towards the closet. Drew glanced at her, the loudness of his voice catching him off-guard.

"Yeah." Drew replied casually, trying to hint to her that she shouldnt be so loud. May blushed as she scurried to the bathroom, trying not to embarrass herself again.

'Wow May! Way to announce to the world how long Drew has been waiting for you! Jeez. I can't believe I never noticed. I wonder how hard it's been for him to hold back. I know that if I recogonized my feelings like he has, it'd be hard. Especially with me fangirling over Jayy... No wonder he doesn't like him... it's almost like, I've been the mean one, not Drew. This whole time... he'd been thinking about me and yet, I selfishly have been just ignoring and being oblivious to that kindness...' May realized as she changed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her long brown hair down and her hand to her necklace. May's fingers brushed the pendant and she saw her blue eyes start to water in guilt.

Drew got changed, wearing dark green swim trunks that had white lines on the sides. He was sitting on the bed, waiting for May, not really thinking about much. Just wondering why it was taking her so long. About 5 minutes went by and no sign of May. Drew got up and went to the door and knocked.

"May? Are you done?" Drew asked in a gentlier tone then normal. He could feel that something wasn't right. May looked at the door and then at her reflection again.

'Come on. Pull it together. You can make it up to him! Just stop being afraid and admit your feelings for him! You can't change the past but you can make it up now by being an amazing one-day girlfriend! And maybe you'll realize that you like him and stop being such a fraidy-cat and be with him! You can do it May!' May thought, wiping away her tears, trying to get into a better mood for Drew.

The door opened to show a smiling May in a pink with white pooka-dotted and frills bikini. Drew was leaning on the doorway and a blush crossed his face when he saw her, immediately almost speechless. Almost.

"Sorry! I just got lost in thought for a minute." May said happily. Drew nodded and followed her to the door.

"You do that a lot you know." Drew said as he opened the door for her.

"Do what?" May asked, walking with him down the hall.

"Zone out." Drew replied. May noticed their hands brush and built up the courage to slide her hand into him, interlocking their fingers. Drew looked at her with a shocked and confused face but soon turned away before she could see it. He knew that it might discourage her from acting like this. He just hoped that she was for the right reasons. They talked as they walked to the pool, unknowingly being followed still.

"They're the ones from the forest right?"

"Yeah! Definately! I remember that guy's green hair."

"Yeah, I remember now. Come on, we can't lose sight of them."

"Right."

** Heehee! And the cliffhangers make their comeback! XD Sorry, I had to! And this gives just a little more insight as to what's to come in the next chapter! Mwuahahahaha! XD anyway, thanks for reading! Please review and if you like the way I write then please check out my other fanfics! I have one that I'm quite excited about working on which is a GaaraXSakura fanfic set in the medieval times (inspired by Merlin). Anyway, thanks again! Byyyeeee! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey! I'm back! With a new chapter! Okay... a new SHORT chapter. Well I hope you'll forgive me cause I'm almost done with the 3rd and 4th. All I need to do is add these Author Notes and then post! :D So I didn't have internet yesterday so that's why I couldn't have posted them yesterday. Anyway, I hope you like it and I'll be back in 30 minutes max with the 3rd :3**

**May: Yuukimari doesn't own Pokémon nor any of the characters mentioned from Pokémon in this fanfic! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Drew and May grabbed their towels from the pool concierge and sat them down on the lawn chairs that sat near the steps of the pool. The boat had an indoor and outdoor pool but Drew wasn't fond of the sun so they went to the indoor one. Thankfully, the windows were open to ensure that a nice outdoor atmosphere was there so the hot air from outside blew in, making the pool refreshingly cool compared to the air. The pool wasn't one of the cheap indoor pools either. It looked like an outdoor one with designs at the bottom and a nice warm tan tile surrounding it to give it a more natural feel. Nobody was swimming in it either since most people were outside, eating or doing some other activity that the cruise offered.

'Wow, this is really nice. No one here, just the two of us.' Drew thought, very content with their current situation. May, being her clueless self didn't even notice. She was too busy thinking of ways to make it up to Drew and how she couldn't wait to swim. May glanced at Drew and soon blushed bright red, noticing for the first time something that shocked her.

'He has abs?! Since when did he have abs?! How is his body so toned?! I never see him work out!' May thought, her mind reeling with the mental picture of Drew's chest. Drew glanced at her and noticed how hard she was blushing.

'Maybe she's uncomfortable with it just being us...' Drew thought, his mood dampered.

"If this is too private then we can go to the other one outside." Drew offered, hoping she'd want to stay here. He really didn't feel like putting on sunscreen.

"Huh? No, this is fine." May looked at him and shook her head, smiling. Her cheeks were still flushed but she somehow managed to stay calm and not freak out about the perfectly toned abs in front of her. Drew raised an eyebrow at her, confused at her blush but soon shrugged it off and dove into the deep end of the pool. May watched his body aline perfectly and slice through the water like a knife through butter.

'His biceps... abs... just everything... is so toned... how?!' May thought and walked into the water through the steps. Drew swam to where May was and popped up, his body glistening with water drops, the soft warm glow of sunlight sparkling off them. May blushed deeply but admired him, watching as he flipped his drenched, now a slightly darker shade of jade green, hair to the side. His emerald orbs fell upon the blushing brunette who was still standing there, staring at him.

"What? Is there something on me?" Drew asked, concerned with her nonstop staring. May blinked and looked away, embarrassed.

"N-no. Sorry." May stuttered and dove into the water to avoid questions. Drew watched her swim, worried but soon shook the thought away and swam after her. They swam, doing laps, Drew keeping a steady, relaxed pace to stay at May's side. May noticed how smoothly and how relaxed Drew was when he swam and envied how it came so easily to him. Compared to Drew, May looked like a retarded magikarp. They went to the shallow and stopped. Drew floated on his back, his eyes closed while May kneeled, watching him.

'He really is relaxed. So this is how to relax him... water? Or is it swimming?' May thought. She never thought she would see such a peaceful face on Drew and now that she has, she wished that he wouldn't be so stressed all the time.

'He looks so angelic.' May thought and smiled, happy to have the pleasure of seeing Drew like this. The sight made her heart flutter happily, which May noticed but decided to ignore for now.

About an hour later, Drew suggested for them to leave, not particularly wanting to but knowing that they couldn't stay there forever. They dried off and exited the pool area, only to be greeted with a few loud thuds, panicked voices and cold air.

"What was that?" May asked Drew, worried that something bad was happening. They could hear whispering that sounded like... kids. It came from around the corner. Drew whispered to May before silently walking over towards where the voices were coming from. May continued to talk like she was talking to Drew casually and Drew soon grabbed two kids that were hiding.

"Hey!" The boy, around 14 exclaimed. May's eyes widened.

"You two!" She said, shocked. Drew noticed what May was and groaned.

"I hate kids." Drew muttered.

** Heeheehee this is why I ended this chapter here! JUST FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! MWUAHAHAHAHA! ok, ok. I know, stop with the cliffhangers... but they're so fun! :D Anyway, thank you for the reviews on my stories and this story! I really appreciate them! :D Thanks for reading and please review! Byyyeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3! Yay! Okay, well I don't have much to say really... Just thanks for reading! :)**

**Drew: Yuukimari doesn't own Pokémon nor any of the characters mentioned from Pokémon. **

Chapter 3

"You two!" May said, shocked. There, in front of her, were the two kids from Ilex Forest that Drew and her had saved from the Pokemon hunter.

"I hate kids." Drew groaned as May walked over to them.

"What are you two doing here?!" May demanded. The girl flinched slightly and the boy looked away from May in a stubborn way.

"And why were you following us?" Drew added. The girl looked at May with a guilty face.

"We're sorry." The girl said softly. May sighed.

"Drew, let go of them. Come on. What's your name?" May said, bending down to be at the girl's level. The girl was probably around 3' 7" and the boy was probably 4' 3". Drew sighed and let go of them. The boy crossed his arms over his chest.

"My name's Sophie." The girl said. Sophie had baby blue hair with straight across bangs and half pulled up into two messy, small buns on either side of her head. She also had sapphire eyes like May and wore a pink T-shirt and green shorts. She had a little bit of dirt on her and now that May got a close look at her, she noticed that she had bruises and small cuts as well. Not to mention that she looked like she was 10.

"What about you?" May asked the boy.

"My name's Ethan." The boy replied. He had orange hair that was messy and had a dark navy blue googles set on top of his fore head. Like Drew, Ethan had emerald green eyes and wore a navy blue T-shirt and black shorts. He too had cuts and bruises on him, along with dirt and looked around 14.

"I'm May and this is Drew." May introduced them.

"So what are you two doing here exactly?" Drew asked, his tone annoyed.

"We were chasing the Pokemon hunter." Ethan said proudly. Drew gave him a look like, 'are you stupid?!' and Ethan's pride shrunk.

"What?! Why would you do that?! You two are just kids Ethan! You're putting your sister in danger!" May exclaimed. Ethan flinched, realizing that what she said was true.

"I wanted to find out where the evil pokemon were being created so that way we can help my dad out." Ethan admitted, looking down.

"Your dad? Come on, let's go to our room before somebody sees you." May sighed, straightening up and gently guiding the two kids in front of her to their room. Drew gave her a look that said, 'Are you crazy?!' but she ignored it. They got to the room and May closed the door.

"Are you two hungry?" May asked the kids. Ethan didn't say anything, not wanting to seem weaker than he was but Sophie answered with an eager nod for both of them.

"Okay well stay here and if anyone knocks or is coming in, hide in the closet. We'll be back with food." May smiled at the two before grabbing Drew's hand and leading him out of there. Once they were a little away from the door, Drew pulled her to a stop, his eyes narrowed harshly.

"May, this is crazy! We can't do this! I don't want to be stuck with these two brats! They'll just bring more trouble. We should tell the workers here and give them to them to take care of." Drew said. May didn't flinch when her gaze met his. Instead, she seemed to stand firmer when she saw his intense glare.

"Drew, did you hear those kids? They know something about the Sneasle. They might know why I saw the aura and they might've seen it too. We have to know what they know. Their father is even included in this! We have to help them. What if we could help stop people from creating the evil pokemon?! We can't just stand here and do nothing when we have the opportunity to help." May said firmly. Drew knew that there was no changing her mind, but he was going to try.

"May, there's no need to play hero! You can't go around and save the world!" Drew said. May knew what he was saying. She knew that she wasn't some special person meant to save the world. She knew that she probably wouldn't be able to stop this spread of evil that seemed to be happening. But she also knew that she was going to try and die trying.

"Drew, I'm going to try. I'm the only one I know of that could see the aura of that pokemon. What if I'm the only one who can? I can't just sit back and do nothing. You can. Drew, you don't have to help but no matter what you say, I'm doing this." May said strongly, her eyes watering a little at the thought of losing Drew because of this. Drew's gaze softened slightly and he sighed, looking away.

"I knew you'd say that. Come on." Drew said, meeting her gaze with his strong, supporting one to help her. Drew turned away from her to start to walk but was turned back around by May and soon, her arms were around his neck. May hugged Drew tightly, thankful and happy that he wasn't leaving her to do this alone.

"Thank you Drew." May murmured into his neck. Drew hugged her back gently, his strong gaze melting into a loving one that she wouldn't see.

'This is what I get for loving someone so stubborn. A world of trouble mixed with a world of May. And yet, I love every minute of it.' Drew thought, a small happy smile gracing his lips.

**Okay so now that the kids have been introduced, I shall explain how they came from Pokémon. If you've played Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness, you'll know the main character is a boy with orange hair and goggles on and he has a little sister with blue hair. I don't know for sure if her name's Sophie but that's her name here and they're from that game :3 Sooooo, they aren't OC's technically. You can look them up if you want a better picture :3 Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! If so or if you have any comments for me, please express those in a review! Anyway, thanks again! Byyyeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay! Here it is! The 4th chapter! I can't believe I uploaded three chapters in one day... Anyway! Thank you for following me and this story! I know it's turning into a long one but I hope you're liking reading it as much as I am writing it! **

**Ethan: Disclaimer, Yuukimari doesn't own Pokémon nor any characters that are referenced in this fanfiction.**

**Sophie: Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

May and Drew went back to the room, their reciept for room service in Drew's hand. May entered and called the two kids out of the closet as Drew closed the door.

"Where's the food?" Ethan asked. Drew felt himself twitch with annoyance.

"It's coming. We got room service." May said quickly, not giving Drew a chance to say anything.

"In the mean time, how about you tell us what you know?" Drew said, glaring at Ethan. Ethan met Drew's glare with his own. May sighed, noticing how alike the two were.

"Ethan, can you please tell us? We're here to help." May assured Ethan as she sat on the bed with Sophie. Ethan leaned against the wall and crossed his arms and Drew sat down in a chair, crossing his arms.

"My dad used to work for Team Snagem, a group of evil people that made a machine that could steal other people's pokemon. He was only working for them to steal the Snagging machine from them so they couldn't steal anybody's pokemon once it was finished. He overheard some members talking about evil pokemon that were being made. Team Snagem wanted to take over the world. So after my dad stole the Snagging machine, he went off to stop the creation of evil pokemon." Ethan said. Drew thought, looking down at the floor.

"And he told you all of this?" Drew asked, not believing Ethan's dad would tell a kid.

"Yes!" Ethan snapped back, obviously lying.

"Ethan, please tell us the truth. Otherwise, we can't help." May said softly.

"We over heard our dad telling our mom." Sophie said softly. May gave Sophie a grateful look.

"Has your dad found anything else yet?" May asked. Ethan hesitated.

"Our dad's been gone for more than a year now." Ethan replied, his eyes grave. Drew's eyes darkened too. Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

"You said you were following the Pokemon hunter, so why did you start following Drew and I?" May asked Ethan.

"We saw him get on this cruise and then we saw you two so we thought that maybe you were following him as well." Ethan said. Drew looked at him.

"More like you thought we were." Drew corrected. Ethan didn't say anything. May was still comprehending that the evil Sneasle and the terrible Pokemon hunter were on the ship. She felt her heart freeze with fear but remembered Ethan and Sophie were here so she stayed calm and collected.

"If he's here, then he's probably going to Orre to deliver the pokemon he caught or stole." Drew said, thinking. May looked at Drew who met her gaze with a strong one. Thanks to Drew, she didn't feel so scared of the idea of more evil pokemon.

"So if we follow him, he should lead us to where the evil pokemon are kept." May said, her voice slightly uneasy.

"I hate to say it but that seems like what we'll have to do. We'll have to see where he's staying and if anybody working with him is here. Ethan, do you know if Team Snagem is associated with whoever is creating the evil pokemon?" Drew asked, looking at Ethan.

"I don't know but from what I know, Team Snagem isn't smart enough to create pokemon like that." Ethan replied, shaking his head. May looked at Sophie who had a timid look on her face. Gently, May pulled Sophie into her lap.

"It'll be okay. I promise. You're safe with Drew and I, okay?" May assured Sophie, smiling warmly at her. Sophie started to cry, scared and missing her father and mother. Ethan looked at Sophie and the same emotions flashed through him as well. Drew noticed and went over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine. We're safe for now and I'm sure your dad is fine." Drew said to Ethan. May looked at Drew and she saw something that she thought she'd never see. Fear. They were all afraid of what was to come and they had every reason to be.

They ate and planned out what they were going to do. Soon enough, Ethan and Sophie had fallen asleep in the sleeping bags that May and Drew gave them. May tucked Sophie in so she was more comfortable and soon did the same with Ethan.

"Drew, do you really think that their dad is okay? He hadn't come back in more than a year..." May asked, looking at Drew. Drew met her gaze.

"I don't know. He seems to be pretty strong if he was able to get the Snagging machine from Team Snagem so it's likely he is." Drew pointed out. He sat on the bed and May soon sat beside him.

"May, why are you doing this? Why can't you just let things be? Why do you have to put yourself in danger like this?" Drew asked, looking at her. May hesitated, looking down and touching the pendant that hang from her neck gently.

"Because I made a promise." May admitted. May met Drew's confused look.

"When we were in Ilex Forest and I got transported away, I met a pokemon called Celebi." May said, looking at the ground.

"Celebi... the voice of the forest?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. The pokedex said that she was a time-traveling pokemon. She was the one who transported me. She needed a favor from me. She asked me to help purify people and pokemon's hearts and then gave me this necklace." May explained, touching the pendant again. Drew stared at May for a minute and then looked at the ground.

"Of course you'd say yes." Drew said solemnly.

"Wouldn't you?!" May demanded, looking at him with firey eyes.

"May, you don't have to save the world." Drew said calmly, meeting her gaze with his solemn one.

"I have to try. You don't so if you don't want to Drew, then don't." May replied.

"I know but if I don't then you'll probably fall off a cliff and then contests would be boring." Drew sighed, teasing her lightly. May laughed a little and lightly punched his arm.

"Very funny." May said as she laid down. Drew laid down next to her and pulled her close, comforting her. Soon, they both drifted off into sleep.

**So May has finally told Drew. I hope you like how she did! I was planning on her to tell him later on but it seemed like the right time now since it would make sense for Drew to be questioning why she was so determined and blah, blah, blah. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review with comments, concerns and compliments! :D I take criticism very well btw. :3 Anyway! Thanks again and byyyeeeee! :D**


End file.
